Eclipse of the Heart
by Fender17
Summary: They say you don't really know what love is when you're only seventeen, but I beg to differ. Four best friends find the love of their lives when they least expect it. Follow them on their journey to finding true love, and making a few more friends along the way. Is their love real or are they still too young and naïve to know what real love is. Does age really matter in true love?


Summary: They say you don't really know what love is when you're only seventeen, but I beg to differ. Four best friends find the love of their lives when they least expect it. Follow them on their journey to finding true love, and making a few more friends along the way. Is their love real or are they still too young and naïve to know what real love is. Does age really matter in a relationship if you truly love each other?

AN: I don't own twilight I just get to play around with it. Also I don't own any of the songs or lyrics used in this story. I do however own the plot of this story and Jamie, Vivian, Aria, Mackenzie, Ashton, and Desiree. I hope you enjoy! Oh and I'm still writing Twisted Twilight as well, I'm just multitasking…the idea for this story came to me and I just had to start it before I forgot it! _

Love you all!

Eclipse of the Heart

Chapter 1

(Jamie POV)

"Jamie! Sweetheart! It's time to get up!" I heard my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, call to me pulling me out of my slumber.

"Alright daddy I'm up." I groggily hollered back at him. With a groan I pulled my comfy black comforter back and made my way to the bathroom, connected to my bedroom, slipping out of my pajamas on the way.

I quickly showered (using my favorite strawberry scented shampoo/conditioner and body wash), shaved, and brushed my teeth, before walking back into my room going over to my dresser to find clothes for the day. I slid on a pair of hot pink lacey cheeky panties and a matching strapless demi-cup bra. I then pulled on a black mesh ruched camisole, a pair of white low rise ultra skinny shredded denim jeans, and a pair of black knee-high fringe wedge boots (with a five inch heel). I brushed my long mid back stick straight layered platinum blonde hair with emo cut bangs and hot pink tips and just let it cascade down over my shoulders. I applied a light amount of makeup, powder foundation, three shades of gray eye-shadow (to give myself the Smokey eye look), black eyeliner and mascara, and one coat of clear strawberry flavored lip gloss. I went a little darker on the eyeliner to make my honey brown eyes pop.

Once finished I headed downstairs to find Charlie. He was in the kitchen at the table drinking a cup of coffee and eating a fudge pop-tart.

"Really dad, that's not a very healthy breakfast." I for one believe that breakfast if the most important meal of the day.

"Yeah well you know that I tend to burn everything else." He replied sheepishly, taking another gulp of his coffee. Yuck! I can't stand the taste of coffee; it also tends to make me sleepy. I thought coffee was supposed to give you energy not take it away, I guess I'm just the opposite of everyone else.

"Who could forget…I mean you burn the toast for crying out loud." I teased him as I set about making a good hardy breakfast for the two of us. He's not getting away with eating just a pop-tart and he knows it.

I made scrambled eggs with cheese and ham chunks, blueberry pancakes, and honey glazed sausages. Charlie could never resist my sausages. I also set two classes of orange juice on the table, instead of the gross coffee. We sat and ate in silence.

"Are you still going over to La Push today to see Billy?" I asked Charlie as I was cleaning up the dishes. Charlie has been friends with Billy black almost all his life.

"Yeah, we're going fishing, why?" he eyed me curiously.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could go with you and visit with Vivian for a while." Vivian is Billy's youngest daughter and one of my best friends.

"Yeah sure kiddo."

"Great thanks daddy! Just let me grab my guitar." I squealed kissing him on the cheek as I rushed upstairs to get my hot pink and black trusty sidekick Vengeance. Yep I named my guitar. She's a 1965 American Vintage Stratocaster. Charlie gave her to me for my tenth birthday and I've been playing her ever since and barely went anywhere without her. You never when a song or tune will come to you.

"Hey Uncle Billy." I greeted Billy as soon as we pulled into his driveway. He was sitting on the porch in his wheelchair. Billy's not my real Uncle but I've known him all my life.

"Hey kiddo…Vivian is in the garage with Aria and Mackenzie." He told me with a smile. "You ready for a day of fishing?" he added addressing Charlie.

I didn't stick around for the rest of their conversation; I just went straight to the garage in search of Vivian, Aria, and Mackenzie. Vivian, Aria, Mackenzie, and I have been best friends since kindergarten, we're all now seniors in High School. The three of us are in a band together, we call ourselves Heart Shatter. I'm lead Guitarist, Aria is our rhythm guitarist, Vivian is our base player, and Mackenzie is our drummer. We don't have a lead vocalist because we all take turns singing lead, depending on the song. All four of us write our music.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them as I entered the garage. I set my guitar case against the wall, next to Aria's guitar case.

"Hey Jamie, when'd you get here?" Vivian questioned, eyeing me curiously. Vivian Black is seventeen and a half and five foot three. She has Smokey gray blue eyes and mid neck pixie cut bright blood red hair with longer side swept bangs and fiery orange tips. She's wearing a dark red elbow sleeve tee, a pair of white low rise pencil jeans, and a pair of dark red knee-high lace-up converse with white laces. Aria Logan is seventeen and five foot one and a half. She has hazel green eyes and mid back wavy layered aqua blue hair with side swept emo cut bangs and neon green undertones. She's wearing a black emo style corset top, a pair of royal blue low rise ultra skinny denim jeans, and a pair of black knee-high lace-up converse with royal blue laces. Mackenzie Newton is seventeen and five foot six. She has mossy green eyes and shoulder length stick straight layered lime green with emo cut bangs. She's wearing a bright green plunge halter top, a pair of black cheeky jean shorts, and a pair of bright green high-top converse with black laces.

"Just now actually, Charlie and Billy are going fishing today. Figured I'd tag along and hang with you today." I told Vivian with a smile.

"Is there ever a weekend when those two don't go fishing?" she formed it like a question but it really wasn't a question, it was more of a fact. It was Charlie's and Billy's weekend routine, there was hardly ever a weekend that they didn't go fishing.

I didn't really respond I just decided to change the subject. "Here check this out, I just finished this last night…you think we'll have it learned by the big showcase? I was hoping to open with it." I said handing her my journal where I write down all the songs I write.

"Maybe…it's really good…I'm sure we can come up with something if you play through it on your guitar, we'll just follow the leader." She said as she passed my journal to Aria and Mackenzie.

"Alrighty then…here goes nothing." I said as I grabbed out my guitar and hooked into one of the many amps in the garage.

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock

Word on the street, you got something to show me  
Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery  
I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

Words up your sleeve, such a tease, wanna see the show  
In 3D, a movie, heard it's beautiful  
Be the judge and my girls gonna take a vote  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh  
I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing  
Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

Peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, I wanna see your

Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk  
Make me off, if you bad, show me who's the boss  
Need some goose, take it loose, come on take a shot  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_  
[ From: .net ]_

I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking  
Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh  
I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing  
Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock

Oh my God, no exaggeration  
Boy, all this time was worth the waiting  
I just shed a tear  
I am so unprepared

You've got the finest architecture  
End of the rainbow looking treasure  
Such a sight to see  
And it's all for me

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch  
I'ma peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?  
What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off  
Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful  
Come on, baby, let me see

I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock  
I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock  
Wanna see your  
Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath

After I finished the song we ran through it one more time and Vivian, Aria, and Mackenzie joined in and we came up with a kickass beat for it.

AN: Peacock belongs to Katy Perry.


End file.
